Estimado señor idiota
by Zuki Pepper
Summary: No pondré detalles sobre este pequeño Fic, espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado pues es algo que escribí de la nada en la noche. Denle una oportunidad


**-_¿Alguna vez te preguntaste señorito, si nosotros moriremos algún día?_-.**

**Fue la pregunta que efectuó el albino, mientras cuidadosamente limpiaba los cristales de mis anteojos. – ¿_Puedo preguntar a qué viene esa pregunta Gilbert?_-. Nos encontrábamos en un claro, alrededor de muchos árboles de pino, Prusia se encontraba a mi lado recostado en el pasto mirando el cielo, ambos vestíamos nuestro uniforme de la SS y al parecer estábamos tomando un descanso no autorizado… Realmente no recordaba el cómo habíamos llegado a semejante lugar, mucho mejor si habíamos hablado antes de que él me dirigiese la palabra.**

**Me dirigió la mirada para en cuestión de segundos, sonreírme y comenzar a reír. - ¿_qué es tan gracioso grandísimo idiota?…_-. Dije, mientras levemente fruncía el ceño observando al prusiano que no dejaba de reír, seguramente me saldría con alguna tontería lo que ocasionaría que comenzáramos a discutir.**

**. – _Nada, nada~~ Simplemente me es interesante el pensarlo… Después de todo… En algún momento, todo ser como nosotros podrá despedirse de todo_-.**

**Mire a Gilbert, un tanto disgustado, otro tanto aterrado de sus palabras. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese zopenco? Si estaba buscando disgustarme, de cierta forma debía darse por ganador es esta ocasión, pues muy bien lo estaba haciendo y ya me tenía de un humor poco agradable. – _No creo que sea correcto que pienses de esa manera, deberías alejar esas ideas de tu mente… Al menos para yo… Quiero seguir viviendo mucho todavía_-.**

**Gilbert se sentó, apoyando sus manos en la tierra y dirigiéndome una sonrisa, pero esa muy diferente a la usual del albino… No estaba acostumbrado a que me sonriera de esa forma. Realmente era digno de retratar… Mas no el gesto de sus labios lo que me impresiono, fue el hecho de que sus ojos reflejaban una incertidumbre y un miedo que jamás había visto reflejados en sus orbes.**

**. – _¿T-te encuentras bien? No es propio de ti esta actitud, n-no es que me tengas preocupado pero me gustaría saber si algo te sucede, somos compañeros después de todo_ -. No le admitiría mi preocupación, solo levantaría su ya de por si alto ego… La verdad en ese instante no sabía si era correcto o no. Estire mi mano derecha en su dirección, mas como si una fuerza invisible me lo impidiese no pude acercarme lo suficiente para tocarlo… Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y el muy tonto simplemente me sonrió al notar lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**. – _Cumplí mi promesa, kesesese~~ Les dije que volvería y aquí estoy_-.**

**En cosa de segundos sentí como si un cubo de hielo se deslizara por mi cuerpo, la realidad me fue devuelta de golpe en un momento que no me esperaba… ¿Realmente estuve tan desesperado? Inconscientemente termine engañándome a mí mismo y justo enfrente de mi tenía el castigo por mi mentira…**

**. – _Veo que los años y las circunstancias, jamás podrán quitarme lo bruto, Prusia-_. Le dije cuando por fin pude recuperar la compostura, recordando y analizando cada mínimo detalle de todo lo ocurrido hasta el inicio de nuestra pequeña charla, cerré los ojos profundamente, ciertamente podría prometer que estuve así horas mas no fueron más que unos leves segundos imperceptibles por mi compañero.**

**. – _Pues yo debo decir que ni siquiera un millón de años podrían quitarte lo molesto y poco asombroso aristócrata que eres, Roderich. Kesesese~~_-. Se puso de pie, mirando el horizonte dejando que su blanca cabellera fuera ligeramente revuelta por los vientos que se hacían presente, nos encontrábamos en otoño después de todo…**

**. – _Debo volver al trabajo, Hahahahaha, no todos podemos preferir los placeres antes del deber Austria_-. Dijo entre carcajadas mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al bosque.**

**. – _¿Esa es forma de despedirse? Gilbert Weillschmidt, te pido que si te vas a retirar te despidas educadamente_-. Le señale con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, él se giró y me regreso la sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente y como si un acto de misericordia de dios se tratase, Gilbert me abraso fuertemente, entre pequeñas risas sentí como lentamente algo cálido resbalaba por mi mejilla, no era yo, eso estaba seguro…**

**Prusia se separó de mí, con notorios rasgos de haber derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, camino hasta la entrada del bosque y su mirada volvió a posarse en mi persona. – _Oye torpe señorito, te estaré esperando para terminar nuestro trabajo, dejamos muchas cosas pendientes los dos, kesesese~~ Deberías estar agradecido de que alguien tan genial como yo, te vaya a esperar para acabar con todo eso_-. Dicho aquello lo perdí de vista y un enorme dolor se posó en mi pecho.**

**. – _No es mi culpa, Gilbert… Que siempre seas el primero en todo… Me pregunto ¿Cuánto esperas a que vaya a ayudarte con ese trabajo?_ -.**

* * *

**Las cortinas dejaron entrar la luz en mi habitación y pude apreciar como mantenía mi brazo estirado como si tratara de alcanzar algo en aquella habitación. Me levante cuidadosamente y observe la fecha que marcaba el calendario de mi escritorio…**

**3 de octubre de 1990…**

**. –_Tantos años y nos haces una visita a estas alturas… Realmente no dejas de ser un idiota Gilbert… Debiste dejar de querer ser el primero en todo…_-.**

**Debió de cumplir su promesa de volver de una manera diferente… Pues al fin y al cabo…**

**Habían pasado ya 38 años de su muerte…**


End file.
